Love Spell
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Tao mencintai Kris, si pangeran Slytherin yang sangat tampan dan dingin. / "Apa menurut kalian rasa cintaku pada Kris sudah keterlaluan?" / "Beli Amortentia sebanyak mungkin dan berikan padanya, dia pasti bertekuk lutut di kakimu." / "Kupikir kau sudah berhenti melakukan hal norak demi Kris." / "A-aku menyukaimu, Kris!"


**Love Spell **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast **:

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yi Fan

**Slight Cast** :

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Fantasy, Romance

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Rated** : T

**Summary**:

Tao mencintai Kris, si pangeran Slytherin yang sangat terkenal dan juga sangat dingin. / "Apa menurut kalian rasa cintaku pada Kris itu sudah keterlaluan?" / "Beli Amortentia sebanyak mungkin dan berikan padanya, dia pasti bertekuk lutut di kakimu." / "Kupikir kau sudah berhenti melakukan hal norak demi Kris." / "A-aku menyukaimu, Kris!".

**Warning **:

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by "Harry Potter" by J. K Rowling. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Hmm, cerita ini terinspirasi dari _**Harry Potter**_. Tapi bukan berarti alur ceritanya sama dengan _**Harry Potter**_. Aku hanya menggunakan _**Hogwarts**_ dan kehidupan sihirnya sebagai latar cerita. Sisanya adalah karanganku sendiri.

Oh, ini adalah _oneshoot_ yang super panjang. Jadi sebaiknya kalian cari posisi yang nyaman sebelum mulai membaca ini ^^

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Love Spell **

Tao memandang sosok pria dengan rambut pirang itu dengan tatapan terpesona. Tao menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas sambil tersenyum lebar.  
Tao memperhatikan dengan detail setiap gerakan yang dibuat pria yang duduk di sisi ruangan lainnya (Tao duduk di bagian pojok ruangan dan pria itu di pojok ruangan lainnya.)

_**Plak**___

"Auch!" pekik Tao sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya yang baru saja berbenturan keras dengan sesuatu. Tao menoleh dan mendelik pada seseorang di sebelahnya yang sekarang sedang meneguk cokelat panasnya santai. "Baekhyun! Kau menggangguku!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Tao, menjilat bibirnya untuk menghilangkan sisa cokelat yang mungkin melekat di bibirnya. "Apa, Taozi-ku? Aku tidak mengganggumu kok. Aku hanya membangunkanmu."

"Aku sudah bangun dan 100% sadar, Baek."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Aku tidak yakin. Dan berhentilah memasang wajah memuja sambil melamun seperti itu. Aku mual melihatnya."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus hidungnya, "Tadi kau memukulku dengan apa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat _Daily Prophet_ ke udara, "Dengan ini." jawabnya santai sambil memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Ap–"

Ucapan Tao terputus karena Baekhyun dengan cepat menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepotong _muffin_.  
"Sst, Huang Zi Tao, jangan berteriak. Ini masih pagi."

Tao mendelik ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menyuap _oatmeal_-nya dengan santai.

"Astaga kalian, sudahlah."

Tao memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pria yang duduk di sebelah kirinya (Baekhyun duduk di sebelah kanannya), dan menatap sosok pria bermata bulat yang sekarang sedang menggeleng-geleng pelan.  
Tao menelan _muffin _yang berada dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah, "Baekhyun yang mulai duluan, Kyung~"

Kyungsoo melirik Tao, "Makan sarapanmu, Tao. Kelas dimulai 10 menit lagi."

Tao menggembungkan pipinya dan menyambar satu roti panggang kemudian melahapnya rakus. Tao melirik ke seberang ruangan dan dia melihat pria pirang yang diperhatikannya tengah tertawa dan menyibak rambutnya ke belakang.  
Tao menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit layaknya _fangirl_ karena demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, pria itu tampan sekali.

"Berhenti menatap Kris seperti itu dan habiskan sarapanmu, Tao." lirih Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tapi Kris terlihat tampan, Kyung~" ujar Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Kris, pria berambut pirang yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menarik rahang bawah Tao agar menghadapnya, "Makan. Sarapanmu." ujarnya dengan penekanan di tiap katanya sambil menatap Tao tajam.

Tao meneguk _saliva_nya gugup dan dengan buru-buru menyambar apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara di sebelahnya Baekhyun tertawa keras melihat pipi Tao menggembung karena makanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia Huang Zi Tao, murid tingkat lima dari sekolah Hogwarts dan merupakan salah satu penghuni asrama Gryffindor. Dan juga pengagum setia nomor satu dari Kris Wu, pangeran Slytherin sekaligus Ketua Quidditch Slytherin dan kandidat kuat Ketua Murid berikutnya.

Tao terpesona setengah mati pada Kris sejak Kris menolongnya yang terjatuh akibat tersandung jubahnya sendiri saat Tao turun dari King's Cross di malam pertamanya tinggal di Hogwarts.  
Waktu itu Kris menangkap pinggangnya dan sedikit memeluknya kemudian menggumamkan _'Kau tidak apa-apa?' _dan Tao langsung jatuh dalam pesona Kris saat melihat mata tajam milik pria itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Tao menyukai Kris sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, tapi sayangnya Kris acuh sekali padanya. Apalagi mereka berbeda asrama dan kesempatan mereka bertemu hanya pada saat makan di Aula Besar dan juga saat mereka kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama (pengecualian untuk Tao yang selalu membuntuti Kris tiap kelas berakhir dan rela memutar jauh hanya demi melihat Kris dari celah pintu kelas yang sedang diikuti olehnya).

Tao sudah membuntuti Kris sejak dia mulai bersekolah di sini. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyerah walaupun dia berbeda asrama dengan Kris dan walaupun jumlah penggemar Kris sudah lebih dari setengah siswa yang ada di sini, yang artinya saingannya semakin banyak dalam urusan mendapatkan Kris.

Tao melirik sosok Kris yang terlihat dari sela-sela kepala siswa lainnya yang tengah menunduk menatap kuali mereka.

Kris dan Tao memang berada dalam satu kelas di kelas Ramuan dan ini membuat Tao sangat rajin datang ke kelas Ramuan (walaupun sebenarnya Tao membenci proses membuat ramuan yang membuatnya harus menyentuh bahan-bahan aneh).

Tao tersenyum sambil tetap memperhatikan Kris yang nampak sangat serius. Sesekali pria itu terlihat mengacak rambutnya, mengendus kualinya, dan bolak-balik melihat bukunya dan kualinya. Tao terus menerus memperhatikan setiap detail gerakan Kris sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Hei Tao, apa kau sudah memasukkan sayap kumbang betinanya?"

Suara Baekhyun menyapa gendang telinga Tao. Tapi Tao masih tetap tersenyum bodoh dan terus saja menatap Kris yang kali ini sedang menggigiti bibirnya dan memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Kau harus menumbuknya dulu sebelum memasukkannya, Baek." ujar Kyungsoo yang memang selalu pandai dalam pelajaran apapun.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dan mulai menumbuk sayap kumbang betina.

Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya untuk melirik kuali Tao, "Bagaimana ramuan– ASTAGA TAO!"

Tao terlonjak kaget dan refleks melepaskan sendok panjang yang dipakainya untuk mengaduk-aduk ramuannya sejak tadi. Dan Tao langsung memekik ngeri saat melihat sendok panjang itu meleleh dan terhisap dalam ramuannya yang berwarna hitam kelam dengan bunyi berdeguk-deguk pelan.

Seruan Kyungsoo dan pekikan Tao membuat seluruh kelas beralih menatap mereka. Tao semakin panik dan ngeri saat ramuannya yang berwarna hitam dan kental itu terus menerus menggeleguk dan akhirnya tumpah melewati batas kualinya dan jatuh ke mejanya. Ramuan Tao jatuh ke meja dengan bunyi _'pluk'_ keras dan ramuan itu mulai bergerak merayap seperti lumpur yang berjalan.

"Astaga, ada apa ini?"

Tao mendongak dan melihat Professor Lee Jinki, guru ramuannya, menatap sebal padanya dan ramuannya yang masih merayap di meja Tao.

"Mr. Huang, aku memintamu untuk membuat ramuan sederhana untuk menyembuhkan 'Cacar Naga'! Bukannya gumpalan menjijikkan ini." Professor Lee menjentikkan tongkatnya ke arah ramuan Tao dan dalam sekejap gumpalan hitam itu berubah menjadi air yang bersih.

Professor Lee menghela nafas pelan, "Potong lima angka dari Gryffindor karena melamun di kelasku."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Dan tidak ada 'tapi'. Atau lima angka lainnya melayang." Professor Lee berbalik meninggalkan meja Tao, "Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian! Mr. Kim, ramuanmu hampir meledak. Aku bisa melihatnya mulai berasap dari sini."

Tao menghela nafas kecewa dan menunduk memperhatikan ramuannya yang gagal total. Tao melirik Baekhyun yang kelihatan panik karena ramuannya mendadak berubah warna menjadi _pink_ cerah. Sementara Kyungsoo terlihat mengaduk ramuannya yang berwarna merah darah dengan santai.  
Tao menghela nafas lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang berambut pirang yang memperhatikannya dari seberang ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao mengunyah daging panggangnya dengan lesu. Hari ini dia nyaris mengacaukan seluruh kelasnya karena terlalu sering melamun dan memperhatikan Kris.

Dimulai dengan ramuannya yang gagal total dan membuatnya kehilangan lima angka. Lalu disusul dengan dia yang salah mengubah Howl (burung hantu berwarna hitam putih kesayangannya) menjadi sebuah gelas bersayap, dan bukannya mengubahnya menjadi cincin di kelas Transfigurasinya, dan terakhir dia tidak sengaja menghilangkan separuh telunjuknya karena tidak hati-hati saat menangani _Carnivesta Plantae_, tanaman pembunuh pemakan daging di kelas Herbiologi tadi.  
Untungnya Professor Zhang Yixing berhasil mengembalikan jarinya yang hilang di bangsal perawatan tadi.

Tao hanya berhasil melewati kelas Ramalan dan kelas Sejarah Kuno dengan nyaman dan tenang selama sisa hari itu. Alasannya tentu karena dia tidak satu kelas dengan Kris, jadi dia bisa memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius.

"Kau kenapa? Jarimu yang tadi hilang itu masih sakit?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyuap _mashed potato_nya.

Tao menatap Baekhyun, "Baek, apakah menurutmu rasa cintaku pada Kris sudah keterlaluan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Setelah lima tahun berlalu dan kau baru bertanya saat ini? Wow, apa tadi kau meminum 'lumpur' buatanmu di kelas Ramuan hingga akhirnya otakmu lepas dari hal-hal berbau Kris?"

Tao mendengus, "Aku serius, Baek."

Baekhyun meneguk jus labunya, "Aku lebih serius, Taozi sayang. Aku sudah jadi temanmu bahkan saat kau masih menjerit-jerit layaknya _fangirl_ tiap kali melihat Kris di tahun pertama kita. Dan jika kau bertanya seperti itu dan menginginkan jawaban, maka jawabanku adalah 'iya'. Oh Tuhan, kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku dan Kyungsoo saat kau membawa _banner_ besar-besaran di pertandingan Quidditch pertama Kris di tahun kedua kita."

Tao mengerjap polos, "Memangnya aku melakukan itu?"

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menusuk Tao dengan garpu, "Ya, kau membawa sebuah _banner_ berukuran sangat besar bertuliskan _'Kris, I love you! Fighting!'_ dan sebuah benda _Muggle_ yang kau sebut _klaxon_ atau apalah itu. Aku masih benci suaranya sampai sekarang."

"Jangan lupakan saat Tao membuat acara kejutan untuk ulang tahun Kris di koridor. Waktu itu dia berhasil membuat kita menyapu koridor tanpa sihir karena Tao membuat keributan dengan membunyikan _cracker_ dan membuat kita harus menyapu pitanya." ujar Kyungsoo lalu memasukkan sepotong daging dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk semangat, "Pinggangku sakit sekali waktu itu." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, "Tapi sayang sekali upaya noraknya itu tidak berhasil karena Kris tidak melihatnya. Waktu di pertandingan Quidditch Kris terlalu sibuk dengan Snitch jadi dia tidak melihat Tao, dan waktu pesta kejutan itu ternyata Kris tidak melewati koridor itu dan kita justru mengejutkan orang yang salah."

"Apa aku pernah melakukan itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit rotinya dengan frustasi, kemudian mengambil sesendok pai daging dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Tao. "Diam dan makanlah."

Tao mengunyah pai dagingnya sambil menatap Kris di seberang ruangan. Pria itu terlihat tengah makan dengan tenang dan anggun, pose seorang pangeran sejati dan itulah yang membuat Tao tidak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta setiap harinya.

"Menurut kalian, kenapa Kris terus-menerus cuek padaku ya? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku menyukainya?" gumam Tao.

Kyungsoo mengelus dagunya, "Hmm, mungkin karena dia tidak melihatmu menyatakan diri kalau kau tertarik padanya secara langsung. Selama ini kan semua upaya norakmu itu gagal karena Kris tidak melihatnya."

Tao menatap Kyungsoo, "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin sebaiknya kau sering-sering menyapanya langsung. Bukannya terpaku diam menatapnya di kelas atau mengintipnya dari sela pintu kelasnya." ujar Kyungsoo bijak.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, "Kenapa tidak langsung saja? Beli Amortentia sebanyak mungkin dan berikan pada Kris. Dia pasti akan bertekuk lutut di kakimu."

"Menggunakan Amortentia itu cara pengecut, Baek." ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali fokus pada makan malamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Baekhyun! Ayo bangun!" seru Tao sambil menarik-narik selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh kedua temannya.

Kyungsoo mengerang malas dan sedikit membuka matanya, "Ada apa, Tao?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Hari ini Tim Quidditch Slytherin latihan. Jadi, temani aku melihat Kris."

"Kupikir kau akan berhenti melakukan hal norak demi Kris." gumam Baekhyun malas dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang masih terbenam di bantal.

"Tapi kan kalian bilang aku harus lebih sering menunjukkan rasa tertarikku secara langsung. Jadi ayo cepat bangun! Aku tunggu di ruang rekreasi." Tao berbalik meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih menggumam malas di dalam selimut mereka.

Baekhyun mendengus keras dan bergerak bangun, dia mengacak rambutnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan peregangan kecil pada lehernya. "Sudah kubilang seharusnya kita membelikannya Amortentia sebanyak mungkin."

"Menggunakan Amortentia itu cara pengecut. Lagipula khasiat ramuan itu kan tidak bertahan selamanya, bagaimana nasib Tao kalau khasiat ramuan itu habis? Dia pasti akan hancur."

Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya, "_Okay_, terserah. Yang jelas kuharap apapun rencana yang ada di dalam kepala Tao akan berhasil. Karena dia sudah membangunkanku– oh astaga! Ini masih jam lima pagi! Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Kris jika dia menolak Tao kita!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Cepat pakai mantelmu. Pagi ini dingin sekali."

Setelah bersiap-siap, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun turun dan mereka melihat Tao tengah berbaring di sofa besar yang ada di ruang rekreasi mereka.

"Oh, kalian sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Tao bersemangat.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor kastil yang sepi. Semalam salju turun dengan cukup deras sehingga pagi ini terasa sangat dingin. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggigil saat angin dingin berhembus mengenai mereka.

"Astaga, hanya orang gila yang latihan di cuaca sedingin ini." ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Tao mendelik mendengarnya, "Kris-ku tidak gila, Baek! Dia hanya terlalu bertanggung jawab sehingga tidak ingin meninggalkan latihan rutinnya."

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan, "Ah! Itu dia tempat latihannya!" Tao berlari dengan ceria ke arah lapangan tempat latihan.

"Aku benar-benar akan memberikannya Amortentia! Ini menyiksa sekali, kenapa kita juga harus ikut menonton latihan Kris?!" desis Baekhyun marah.

"Sabar, Baek." ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena dingin.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melangkah menghampiri Tao yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi penonton. Ternyata latihannya sudah dimulai dan mereka bisa melihat sapu-sapu yang terbang kesana kemari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk mengapit Tao yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya.  
Tak lama kemudian Tao menarik tangannya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat benda yang digenggam Tao.

Astaga,

Apakah itu..

Sepasang _pom-pom_?

Tao memegang sepasang _pom-pom_ berwarna hijau cerah di kedua tangannya dan mulai menari ala _cheerleader_ sambil menyerukan ucapan penyemangat untuk Kris.

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menjerit frustasi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menarik turun _beanie hat_nya agar menutupi matanya dan menunduk dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden Tao yang menari ala _cheerleader_ di latihan pagi Tim Quidditch milik Kris, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menentang seluruh usaha Tao untuk menarik perhatian Kris yang kemungkinan akan membuat mereka malu seperti waktu itu. Sewaktu Tao menari ala _cheerleader_, dia memang berhasil menarik perhatian Kris –ralat– perhatian satu Tim Quidditch tersebut.

Mereka terpaku selama sekian detik melihat Tao yang terus saja menari ala _cheerleader_, namun akhirnya konsentrasi mereka kembali pada latihannya karena Chanyeol (teman baik Kris sekaligus _Beater_ tim itu) terkena hantaman _Bludger_ di punggungnya.

Akhirnya, karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melarang Tao melakukan hal yang memalukan lagi, Tao mencoba cara yang diajukan oleh Kyungsoo _'menyapa Kris secara langsung'_. Tapi tentunya yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo adalah sapaan normal seperti _'Hai, Kris'_ apabila mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan.

Catat itu, **Tidak. Sengaja. Berpapasan**.

Tapi menurut Tao, apabila mengikuti rencana Kyungsoo tentunya Tao tidak akan berhasil menyapa Kris karena mereka sangat jarang berpapasan secara kebetulan. Jadi akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk membuntuti Kris, dan berusaha berakting bahwa mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan (Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa akting Tao jelek sekali, karena Tao justru terlihat seperti orang yang sengaja melompat ke hadapan Kris) dan menyapanya dengan memberikan senyuman yang diusahakan agar terlihat menawan (namun hasilnya sangat jauh dari kata menawan).

Dan hasilnya, bukan Kris yang membalas senyum Tao seraya mengatakan _'Hai, Tao.'_ tapi justru Kris yang mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Tao dengan pandangan datar. Sementara di belakang Kris, Chanyeol dan Jongin terus menerus tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jika kejadiannya sudah seperti itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan segera menyeret Tao menjauhi tempat itu dengan muka merah padam karena malu.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Liburan akhir tahun sudah dimulai dan aku belum berhasil mendekati Kris." ujar Tao sambil membanting pena bulunya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari perkamennya, "Jika aku jadi Kris, aku pasti akan berlari menjauhimu, Tao. Usahamu untuk menyapanya secara normal saja gagal total."

Tao menatap Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kris selalu menatapku saat aku menyapanya."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja dia menatapmu! Wajahmu saat tersenyum itu lebih mirip senyuman seorang maniak daripada senyuman normal. Kau beruntung karena Kris hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan datar, kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan menatapmu dengan tatapan jijik."

Tao melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, "Huaaa Kyungsoo, Baekhyun jahaatt!" Tao beralih memeluk lengan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Tao.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Tao yang menggelayuti bahu dan lengannya dengan santai, "Diam dan selesaikan karanganmu, Tao. Aku bisa melihat kau baru menulis sekitar 40 centi dari 100 cm yang diperintahkan."

Tao semakin melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, "Kenapa kalian jahat sekali padaku?"

Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan menulisnya, "Kami hanya ingin agar kau berhenti mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di hadapan si Kris itu. Astaga Tao, tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengejarnya dengan cara konyol? Gunakan cara yang jauh lebih normal sedikit."

"Memangnya selama ini caraku konyol ya?" tanya Tao polos.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar dengan serentak.

"Ya, caramu konyol sekali. Bahkan kau sudah mengejar-ngejarnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu tapi kau tidak pernah berhasil membuat Kris mengeluarkan satu patah katapun untukmu." ujar Baekhyun malas.

"Lalu menurut kalian aku harus bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah. Selama itu tidak membuatmu mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

"Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan buku mantra milik Jessica, kalau tidak salah judulnya _**'2002 Mantra untuk Menaklukkan Pujaan Hatimu'**_. Aku pernah melihat buku itu di meja ruang rekreasi kita." ujar Baekhyun asal.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, "Ooh, buku itu. Kalau itu sih, aku sudah punya." Tao menarik tasnya dan mengaduk-aduknya sebentar kemudian menarik keluar sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dengan sampul berwarna _pink_ dan gambar hati di sekelilingnya. "Lihat, buku ini kan?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya seraya menatap buku itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara Kyungsoo menghela nafas frustasi sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Tuhan, apa dosa mereka hingga mendapatkan teman sepolos dan senaif Tao?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, mereka sarapan di Aula Besar seperti biasanya. Karena saat ini liburan sudah dimulai, Aula Besar terasa jauh lebih sepi daripada biasanya. Di tiap meja asrama hanya ada sekitar 10-20 anak yang duduk di atasnya.

Di meja Gryffindor hanya ada Tao, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, prefek asrama mereka, dan beberapa murid tingkat satu dan dua. Sementara meja Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff nyaris kosong. Hanya meja Slytherin yang terlihat sedikit ramai, itupun karena si pangeran Slytherin yaitu Kris, memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah besarnya yang megah di liburan kali ini. Karena itu banyak penggemarnya yang juga memutuskan untuk tidak pulang demi bisa melihat Kris dan kedua temannya yaitu Chanyeol dan Jongin lebih lama.

Tao menghembuskan nafas keras, "Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat Kris menjadi milikku?"

Baekhyun merogoh saku bagian dalam mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol kecil cairan berwarna _pink_ dan meletakkannya di sebelah piring Tao. "Ini Amortentia, aku memberikannya padamu hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Karena jujur saja, aku mulai pusing melihat tingkahmu."

"Amortentia?"

"Ya, cukup teteskan itu ke dalam apapun yang akan dikonsumsi oleh Kris dan dia akan langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu." jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi menggunakan Amortentia itu tidak etis, Baekhyun. Perasaan seseorang itu tidak bisa dipaksakan." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kita hanya akan membuat Kris menyukai Tao selama yang bisa diberikan oleh Amortentia. Dan selama Kris dalam pengaruh Amortentia, Tao harus bisa membuat Kris benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya." Baekhyun menatap Tao, "Jadi, kau harus mengeluarkan segala pesona yang kau miliki."

Tao mengerjap, "Tapi aku tidak memiliki pesona apapun."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Kau itu manis. Hanya orang bodoh atau orang yang terlalu kaku yang tidak bisa terpesona saat melihatmu tersenyum."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, "Sebenarnya aku tetap tidak setuju kalau kau menggunakan Amortentia. Tapi jika memang ini jalan satu-satunya, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lain selain mendukungmu."

Tao tersenyum kemudian merangkul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, "Terima kasih. Kalian memang yang terbaik!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan rangkulan Tao, "Nah sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah, bagaimana cara kita memberikan makanan atau minuman berisi Amortentia pada Kris?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, "Apa makanan atau minuman kesukaan Kris, Tao?"

Tao menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak tahu, dia terlihat biasa saja saat menyantap makanannya. Dan kelihatannya dia tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan tertentu pada satu jenis makanan."

"Hmm, kalau begitu ini akan sedikit sulit. Kita harus memikirkan makanan yang pastinya akan disukai oleh semua orang." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau pai labu? Kurasa tidak ada yang tidak suka pai labu." ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pai labu di meja.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, "Memangnya kau pernah memberikan pai labu sebagai hadiah untuk orang yang kau sukai? Coba cari makanan yang lebih normal."

"Bagaimana kalau daging? Aku sering melihat Kris makan daging untuk makan malamnya." ujar Tao.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Dan kau akan memberikan seporsi daging panggang kepadanya? Kau pikir dia anjing peliharaan?"

Tao menghela nafas lelah, "Lalu apa yang harus kita berikan?"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan semua hidangan yang ada di meja kemudian dia mendapatkan ide, "Hei, bagaimana kalau _cupcake_? Kita bisa membuat rasanya menjadi tidak terlalu manis karena pada dasarnya rasa ramuan Amortentia juga sedikit manis."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "Iya, itu terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada daging panggang."

Tao mendengus, "Itu jelas jauh lebih baik daripada pai labu."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya nanti kita membuat _cupcake_nya dulu, dan setelah itu teteskan Amortentia di dalamnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan ragu, saat ini di tangannya sudah ada satu kotak berisi enam buah _cupcake_ warna-warni dengan Amortentia di dalamnya. "Kalian yakin dengan rencana ini?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sudah meracik _cupcake_nya dengan sangat baik. Kris pasti tidak akan tahu kalau di dalamnya ada Amortentia." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Berikan kepadanya secara wajar, dan setelah itu lihat reaksi _cupcake_nya dari jauh. Jangan sampai semua orang tahu kalau kau sudah memasukkan Amortentia ke dalamnya." Ujar Baekhyun.

Tao mengangguk mantap, dia menutup kotak _cupcake_nya lalu mengambil mantelnya. "Ayo, kita berikan _cupcake_ ini pada Kris!"

Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun tengah berada di koridor kastil saat ini. Mereka tengah mengintip Kris yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di halaman. Mereka terlihat tengah asik bermain perang bola salju di sana.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memberikan ini padanya?" gumam Tao lesu.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Kita sudah sejauh ini, kita tidak bisa mundur lagi." Baekhyun mendorong Tao keluar dari balik pilar dan sedikit menyeretnya ke arah pinggir halaman, "HEI, KRIS!"

Kris yang sedang melempar bola salju ke arah teman-temannya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang menyeret Tao. Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Tao kemudian berdiri di hadapannya, "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mendorong Tao ke hadapan Kris, "Tao ingin memberikanmu sesuatu."

Tao berdiri dengan gugup di hadapan Kris, "Uhm, a-aku.. a-aku.." Tao memejamkan matanya karena terlalu gugup.

Baekhyun berlari kembali ke posisinya di belakang pilar bersama Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan Tao yang terlihat gemetar dan tergagap di hadapan Kris.

Kris menunggu Tao bicara dengan sabar, namun Kris menolehkan kepalanya saat ada yang memanggilnya dan Kris melihat Professor Kim Heechul, kepala asramanya, tengah memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kris berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang masih memejamkan matanya dan berdiri dengan gugup.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat Kris berjalan menjauh sontak bergerak keluar dari balik pilar dan berjalan menghampiri Tao. Namun sebelum mereka sampai di sebelah Tao, mereka melihat Tao mengangkat kotaknya dan menyodorkannya ke depan sambil berteriak, "Aku membuatnya untukmu! Terimalah!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membulatkan mata dan mulut mereka dengan wajah bodoh saat Tao justru menyodorkan _cupcake_ berisi Amortentia itu pada salah satu siswa gendut yang bisa mereka kenali sebagai siswa Slytherin dari jubahnya.

"AAAAHH!" jerit Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan sambil mencoba menarik kotak _cupcake_ dari tangan siswa gendut tadi.

Sementara Tao hanya bisa terpaku dan menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memperebutkan kotak _cupcake_ itu bersama siswa gendut tadi. Dan entah bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi yang Tao ingat hanyalah Kyungsoo menarik tongkatnya dari dalam mantelnya dan meneriakkan mantra entah apa yang Tao tidak bisa tangkap dan dalam sekejap si anak gendut tadi jatuh tertelungkup di halaman yang penuh salju.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berlari menarik Tao pergi dari sana secepat yang mereka bisa sebelum ada Professor atau yang lainnya melihat mereka. Tapi mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepada mereka karena baru dua koridor mereka lalui, mereka langsung berpapasan dengan Professor Kim Jaejoong, kepala asrama mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum misterius, "Jadi, kalian mau mencoba melarikan diri?"

Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya gugup. "M-maaf, Professor.." cicit mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Kalian bertiga kuberikan detensi selama liburan akhir tahun ini. Dan kalian akan kuberikan detensi secara terpisah." Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Kalian bertiga selalu saja membuat masalah."

"A-apa detensi kami?" tanya Kyungsoo takut.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku sekarang." Jaejoong berbalik dan membuat jubah berwarna merahnya sedikit berkibar di kakinya.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao dengan cepat mengejar Professor Kim Jaejoong sebelum mereka tertinggal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kantor Professor Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kalinya mereka bertiga masuk ke sana. Nuansa merah dan hitam mendominasi kantor itu dan di sebelah kursi berlengan tempat Professor Kim terdapat sebuah perapian yang menyala sedang, menimbulkan sedikit cahaya tambahan untuk ruangan tersebut.

Professor Kim duduk di kursinya, sementara ketiga siswanya berdiri dengan canggung di seberang mejanya. Professor Kim menatap mereka bertiga, "Nah, sekarang aku akan memberitahukan apa detensi kalian."

Professor Kim membuka secarik kertas, "Karena kebetulan sekali prefek sekolah sedang membutuhkan bantuan untuk beberapa hal, jadi kalian akan membantu mereka." Jaejoong menatap Tao, "Mr. Huang akan membantu membuka kelas tambahan untuk murid tingkat satu yang bermasalah. Kelas itu diadakan dua kali dalam seminggu."

Tao mengerang malas, dia tidak pintar dan dia sudah lupa pelajaran apa saja yang didapatnya sewaktu dia berada di tingkat satu dulu.

Jaejoong menatap Kyungsoo, "Mr. Do akan membantu mengurus beberapa hewan liar yang mulai memasuki wilayah kastil. Ada beberapa hewan yang berbahaya jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati."

Kyungsoo tersedak, dia selalu takut dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hewan liar. "A-apa itu berarti saya harus memasuki Hutan Terlarang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk santai, "Ya, tentu saja. Dan terakhir, untuk Mr. Byun, kau akan membantu prefek asrama menyiapkan pesta Valentine untuk Februari nanti."

"Hah? Pesta?" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah bodoh. Walaupun kelihatannya Baekhyun adalah anak yang supel dan mudah bersosialisasi, tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun benci mengurus acara-acara besar seperti pesta.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kalian sudah mendengar detensi kalian kan? Kalian wajib melakukannya selama liburan ini. Dan jika kalian melarikan diri dari tugas detensi ini, kalian bertiga akan mendapatkan akibatnya."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk cepat karena takut, "Ka-kami akan melaksanakannya."

_**Tok Tok Tok **_

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dan pintu ruangannya terbuka, kemudian sosok Kris, Chanyeol, dan Jongin memasuki ruangan. Jaejoong menatap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. "Mereka bertiga adalah prefek sekolah yang harus kalian bantu. Jadi, lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik."

"Apa?" pekik Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Tao akan membantu Yifan dengan kelasnya, Baekhyun akan membantu Chanyeol dengan persiapan pesta, dan Kyungsoo akan membantu Jongin menangani hewan-hewan liar itu. Sekarang, cepat keluar dari ruanganku dan kerjakan detensi kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan dengan langkah lemah ke arah asramanya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan detensinya membantu Kris dengan kelas tambahannya dan ternyata Tao baru tahu kalau Kris itu galak sekali.

Selama Kris mengajar di kelas tambahan itu, dia tidak henti-hentinya mengomeli Tao yang ternyata sama tidak pahamnya dengan anak-anak tingkat satu. Akhirnya Tao nyaris tidak membantu mengajar, pekerjaannya hanyalah mengumpulkan perkamen tugas anak-anak itu dan duduk memperhatikan Kris di sudut ruangan.

Seharusnya Tao merasa senang karena akhirnya setelah lima tahun berlalu Kris mau bicara padanya. Tapi jika melihat reaksi Kris saat dirinya tampak benar-benar bodoh di kelas, Tao merasa lebih baik dia menjadi pengagum Kris selamanya daripada membuat Kris mendapatkan kesan pertamanya atas Tao dengan cara seperti ini.

Tao berhenti di hadapan sebuah lukisan wanita bertubuh gemuk yang mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning. "Sapu terbang." gumam Tao.

Lukisan itu berayun terbuka dan Tao memanjat masuk ke dalam lubang lukisan itu. Tao melihat sosok Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terkapar di ruang rekreasi mereka. Tao berjalan menghampiri mereka dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di atas permadani di depan perapian.

"Bagaimana detensi kalian?" tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, "Buruk sekali. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata hewan liar yang menyusup itu _Arachnids_, dan kalian tahu betapa bencinya aku dengan hewan seperti laba-laba."

"Aku juga, si Chanyeol itu ternyata perfeksionis sekali. Dia tidak henti-hentinya mengomeliku karena salah menyihir _confetti_. Astaga, bahkan pesta itu baru akan dilaksanakan bulan Februari nanti dan ini baru selesai Natal." ujar Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau pasti senang karena bisa berdekatan dengan Kris." ujar Kyungsoo.

Tao mendengus pelan, "Apanya? Kalian tahu kalau aku tidak pandai dan aku diminta mengajar siswa tingkat satu. Aku lupa sama sekali pelajarannya dan itu membuat Kris memarahiku. Jadi sekarang Kris akan mengajariku materi yang akan dia ajarkan di kelas dua hari sebelum kelas dimulai. Sial, aku malu sekali. Rasanya lebih baik jadi pengagum Kris daripada menjadi _partner_ mengajarnya."

"Yah, intinya kita bertiga sama-sama menderita di detensi kali ini." ujar Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Tao akan belajar bahan materi yang akan diajarkan oleh Kris di kelas tambahannya lusa nanti. Tao berjalan sambil memeluk buku-buku tingkat satunya yang semalam diantarkan oleh peri rumahnya ke kamar Tao.

Tao berhenti di hadapan pintu perpustakaan dan akhirnya setelah menarik nafas dalam, dia mendorong pintu tersebut agar terbuka. Suasana perpustakaan memang selalu sama bagi Tao, bau buku-buku lama langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya.

Tao berjalan menyusuri rak-rak tinggi demi menemukan sosok Kris. Dan akhirnya Tao berhasil menemukan sosok Kris di bagian paling belakang perpustakaan, bersebelahan dengan Seksi Terlarang yang tertutup.

Tao berjalan menghampiri Kris yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal. Tao berdehem pelan, "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Kris mendongak menatap Tao, "Tidak apa. Duduklah."

Tao duduk dengan gugup di sebelah Kris. Kris menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya, "Nah, di kelas lusa nanti aku akan membahas beberapa pelajaran mengenai 'Sejarah Penyihir'. Jadi, sekarang aku akan mulai menguji pengetahuanmu soal itu."

Kris menyodorkan selembar perkamen kepada Tao, "Tuliskan sebanyak mungkin biodata dan sedikit sejarah penyihir yang kau ketahui." Kris mengangkat sedikit lengan kemejanya, memeriksa arlojinya. "Kuberi waktu 15 menit dan itu dimulai dari sekarang."

Tao segera menyambar pena bulu yang ada di atas meja dan dengan panik menulis beberapa nama penyihir yang bisa diingatnya. Tao baru menulis sekitar 10 penyihir saat Kris memintanya untuk berhenti.

Tao mengerang pelan, "Tapi aku baru menulis sedikit."

Kris menarik perkamen Tao, "Itu karena kau yang bodoh."

Tao menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Padahal semalam dia sudah mengulang banyak pelajaran tingkat satu bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata hasilnya tidak terlalu memuaskan. Tao meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan lengannya yang dia sandarkan di meja. Tao mengantuk sekali, dia hanya sempat tidur selama dua jam lantaran belajar terlalu keras.

Tao menatap Kris yang tengah membaca isi perkamennya dengan serius. Tao tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah tampan Kris. Rambut pirangnya seolah bersinar karena pengaruh cahaya dari jendela besar yang ada di belakangnya. Siluet wajah Kris tercetak dengan begitu baik dan Kris terlihat bercahaya karena dia duduk membelakangi jendela yang terang. Tao terus menerus memperhatikan wajah Kris hingga dia merasa semakin mengantuk dan akhirnya Tao tertidur.

Tao membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah beberapa gulungan perkamen di hadapannya. Tao mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan dia melihat Kris masih duduk di sebelahnya, tengah sibuk membaca buku tebal yang sama. Saat Tao menegakkan tubuhnya, dia baru sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menyelubungi bahunya, Tao menariknya dan dia langsung menyadari bahwa itu adalah jubah milik Kris.

"Ma-maaf, aku tertidur." Tao melirik jendela besar di belakang Kris dan dia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Hmm, tidak apa." Kris menutup bukunya dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

Tao melepaskan jubah Kris dengan terburu-buru, "Eeh, ini milikmu. Terima kasih."

Kris mengambil jubah yang berada di tangan Tao, "Aku sudah membuatkan rangkuman singkat soal penyihir yang akan aku bahas di kelas lusa nanti. Bacalah baik-baik dan bantu aku mengajar lusa nanti." Kris menunjuk gulungan perkamen yang ada di meja.

Tao mengangguk cepat, "Terima kasih banyak, Kris."

Kris mengangguk santai, "Dan sebaiknya kau perhatikan jadwal tidurmu. Tidur lebih cepat agar matamu tidak semakin mirip dengan panda."

Tao refleks menekan-nekan bagian bawah matanya, dia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan matanya tadi pagi.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Tao, "Sampai ketemu lusa nanti, Tao."

Kris melangkah melewati Tao yang terpana saat Kris memanggil namanya dan mengusap kepalanya. Senyum Tao perlahan-lahan mengembang dan menjadi semakin lebar.

"Kyaaaa! Kris mengusap kepalaku dan menyebut namakuuu!" jerit Tao layaknya _fangirl_ sambil menangkup pipinya.

Kris yang memang baru melewati tiga rak buku mendengar jeritan Tao dengan jelas, dia terkekeh pelan dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, hubungan diantara Kris dan Tao sudah menjadi jauh lebih baik. Walaupun Kris tetap bersikap dingin, tapi setidaknya Tao bisa berbicara dengan Kris dengan tidak terlalu canggung dan Kris akan menanggapinya dengan baik.

Dan tidak terasa liburan akhir tahun sudah berakhir. Siswa-siswa sudah kembali ke sekolah dan masa detensi Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir. Mereka sudah kembali berlari-lari mengejar kelas mereka dan mengumpat karena tugas yang terlalu banyak.

Mereka bertiga baru saja kembali dari kelas Ramalan dan bersiap untuk mengikuti kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Mereka berjalan beriringan seperti biasanya sambil sesekali menertawakan guru Ramalan mereka yang memang selalu terlihat tidak waras.

"Hei, Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat dia mendengar suara berat dan suara langkah yang menghampirinya. "Oh tidak.." gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik dengan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Tao. Mereka melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga dan menatap Baekhyun.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ikut aku. Ada urusan pesta yang belum sempat kau selesaikan." Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi aku ada kelas."

"Aku sudah minta izin pada Professor Jung Yunho. Setelah ini kau akan mengikuti kelasnya kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dan tanpa menunggu protesan lainnya dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah menyeret Baekhyun menjauh dari koridor.

"Bukankah detensi kita sudah selesai? Kenapa Baekhyun masih berurusan dengannya?" tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi tugas detensi Baekhyun memang berbeda dari kita. Dia bertanggung jawab untuk pesta, dan sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Februari, wajar saja kalau mereka sibuk."

Tao mengangguk-angguk paham, "Kau akan datang ke pesta itu, Kyung?"

"Entahlah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin datang, karena kurasa Kris pasti datang. Tapi aku malu, selama ini aku nyaris tidak pernah mengikuti pesta dansa."

"Yah, lagipula rasanya tidak akan menyenangkan kalau kita datang sendirian tanpa pasangan kan?" ujar Kyungsoo.

Tao mengangguk lesu.

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Tao, "Sudahlah. Ayo, kita harus bergegas sebelum kelasnya dimulai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Pesta Valentine yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian besar siswa pun tiba. Dan mau tidak mau Kyungsoo dan Tao datang ke pesta itu karena bujukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun wajib datang karena dia juga ikut andil dalam perencanaan pesta, bahkan dia sudah diseret keluar dari asrama oleh Chanyeol untuk melalukan pemeriksaan terakhir sebelum Aula Besar dipenuhi oleh anak-anak lainnya.

Tao dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk datang bersama karena mereka memang tidak memiliki pasangan. Mereka berjalan dengan gugup ke arah Aula Besar, selama perjalanan menuju Aula Besar, mereka melihat ada banyak sekali pasangan yang berjalan bersama ke sana.

Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya bisa saling melemparkan senyum canggung dan kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka. Kalau ini bukan demi Baekhyun, mereka pasti lebih memilih berada di kamar asrama mereka, bermain catur sihir dan memakan _'Kacang Segala Rasa'_ milik Tao.

Ketika mereka tiba di Aula Besar, Tao dan Kyungsoo terperangah melihat Aula yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa agar mendukung suasana pesta. Dekorasi dalam Aula didominasi oleh warna _pink _dan putih, sementara langit-langitnya disihir agar berwarna putih seperti awan dan terus menerus menjatuhkan _confetti_ berwarna _silver_ dan _pink_.

"Waah, keren sekali." ujar Tao.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, "Tapi, dimana Baekhyun? Kita harus memberinya ucapan selamat karena sudah berhasil mendesain pesta sehebat ini."

Kyungsoo dan Tao menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari demi mencari Baekhyun. Namun sebelum mereka berhasil menemukan Baekhyun, musik sudah diputar dan membuat banyak siswa segera memenuhi lantai dansa. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Tao terdorong dan terpisah satu sama lain.

"Aduh!" pekik Tao saat dia menabrak seseorang karena terdorong kesana kemari. Tao menangkat kepalanya, "Maafkan a.." ucapan Tao terhenti saat dia menyadari bahwa yang ditabraknya barusan adalah Kris.

Kris terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuksedo yang membalut tubuh tegapnya dengan sempurna. Rambut pirang Kris disisir ke belakang sehingga Tao bisa melihat wajah Kris dengan lebih jelas. Tao terpesona dan dia hanya terdiam menatap Kris yang tanpa disadarinya sedang memeluk pinggangnya karena bertabrakkan dengan Tao tadi.

"Tao? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tao mengerjap pelan, "Eeh, ya. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai dansa yang sudah penuh dengan siswa-siswa lainnya. "Kau mau berdansa denganku?"

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Apa?!" pekiknya. "Ma-maksudku, a-aku tidak bisa berdansa. Kau akan malu kalau berdansa denganku." jelas Tao panik.

Kris tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa-apa." Kris menarik tangan Tao, "Ayo."

Kris memegang lembut pinggul Tao dan sebelah tangan Tao, "Nah, sekarang letakkan tanganmu di bahuku."

Tao mengikuti instruksi Kris dan meletakkan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar di bahu Kris.

"Nah, sekarang kau ikuti langkah kakiku, oke? Tenang saja, ini mudah kok."

Tao menunduk dan memperhatikan gerakan kaki Kris dan berusaha mengimbanginya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah berdansa berputar-putar bersama dengan siswa lainnya.

Kris tertawa pelan, "Bagaimana? Mudah kan?"

Tao menatap wajah Kris yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya. Sial, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Rasa cintanya pada Kris semakin besar dan melihat Kris tersenyum tampan di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal.

"Kris, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Tao.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Tao, "Ada apa?"

"Kumohon, sebentar saja."

Kris mengangguk dan menarik tangan Tao menjauhi lantai dansa, mereka berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar dan berhenti ketika sudah berada di koridor yang sepi. Suara musik masih terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga mereka. Salju sudah turun lagi dan membuat hawa di koridor itu terasa sangat dingin.

"Ada apa, Tao?" tanya Kris.

"A-aku.. A-aku menyukaimu, Kris!" ujar Tao kemudian dia memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat ekspresi wajah Kris.

"A-aku tahu mungkin kau akan merasa jijik padaku, aku memang siswa biasa, aku tidak pintar, tidak berbakat, tidak menarik, dan bahkan aku adalah seorang pria. Ta-tapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu, a-aku menyukaimu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak hari pertamaku tiba di Hogwarts sewaktu kau menolongku di kereta." jelas Tao panjang lebar.

Kris mengulum senyumnya melihat ekspresi gugup Tao, "Ya, aku tahu. Kau anak yang waktu itu hampir terjatuh dari King's Cross kan?"

Tao mendongak dan menatap Kris, "Kau mengingatnya?"

Kris tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Tao, memerangkapnya diantara tubuhnya dan dinding di belakang Tao. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Karena sejak aku masuk ke dalam King's Cross, aku sudah memperhatikan anak itu. Dan ketika aku berjalan di belakangnya, aku melihatnya nyaris terjatuh dan aku langsung menangkapnya."

Kris tersenyum lagi dan memajukan wajahnya sehingga wajahnya hanya berada beberapa centi dari wajah Tao, "Jadi, jika kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku, aku bahkan lebih menyukaimu. Aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak aku melihatmu menaiki King's Cross waktu itu. Selama ini aku diam saja karena aku suka melihatmu mencoba menarik perhatianku. Kau terlihat sangat lucu dan juga manis."

Tao mengerjap pelan dan wajahnya semakin merona saat Kris semakin mendekati wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"_I love you_, Huang Zi Tao." lirih Kris.

Tao tersenyum malu-malu, "_I love you too_, Kris."

Kris tersenyum dan kembali meraup bibir Tao dalam ciumannya sementara Tao melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Kris, menikmati cumbuan Kris di bibirnya.

**The End **

.

.

.

.

Oke, 6k+ untuk satu _oneshoot_. Ini adalah _oneshoot_ terpanjang yang pernah aku buat XD

Hmm, bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini panjang sekali, lho. Pasti kalian pegal membacanya.

.

.

.

.

**Sequel** (_maybe_)

"_**Lust Spell" **_

**Rated** : M

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**

AFF : **delalune**


End file.
